1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device including an impurity region.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When a photoresist pattern serving as an ion implantation mask is formed, a photoresist layer may be formed and patterned by a lithography process. As a semiconductor device has been highly integrated, the photoresist pattern may not be formed to have a vertical sidewall due to diffused reflection, and thus ions may be implanted into an undesired portion to deteriorate characteristics of the semiconductor device. In order to reduce or prevent the diffused reflection, a bottom anti-reflective coating (BARC) layer may be formed on a substrate, however, the substrate may be damaged when the BARC layer is subsequently etched.